An Unwanted Journey
by Scififan33
Summary: Bilbo didn't want an adventure anymore, not since he'd lost his parents and had to take up the family business too young. But then he meets the Dwarves of Erebor and can't ignore their plight.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Hobbit._

_Not sure on pairings yet or if there will be any at all._

**Chapter 1**

Bilbo Baggins was a very normal hobbit as far as he was concerned. Sure he liked walking a bit more than his neighbours, he even travelled as far as Bree when he wanted something out of the normal to give as a gift but even so he was a normal gentle hobbit. So Gandalf's strange visit had left him a little unsettled. An adventure, once he would have jumped at the chance but that was years ago, before…..before everything changed. It was dangerous enough going to Bree with all the Big Folk there, a lot of unsavoury sorts lingered in the town but he had learnt to take care of himself and he was known in Bree so he was fairly safe. But to travel even further? His mother had, he remembered her stories fondly. Had she lived she would have taken him with her once he was of age but they had never gotten the chance to go. Maybe she would want him to take this chance but he couldn't, he had too many responsibilities now to just up and leave even if he wanted to. And he didn't…did he?

Bilbo shook of such thoughts and went through his mail before putting a nice rich blue velvet coat on and picked up his basket to head to market. He needed a few things and he had the urge to fry some fish for dinner. He walked through the market slowly, picking up what he needed and then hesitated. He had not seen Gandalf in over twenty years but he remembered his mother's stories, he may have turned the Wizard down but that did not mean he wouldn't show up. So he went back to shopping, this time making sure he had enough for two. He didn't want to be a bad host if he did show up after all.

Bilbo spent the day puttering around in his garden and answering business correspondence. His father may not have been an adventurer like his wife but he had a good head for business and when they had died that business passed to Bilbo as their sole child. It wasn't hard work or anything but it could get quite involved, especially since he had branched out into Bree.

As night began to fall he set all that aside and began to cook. He never knew exactly how much the big people ate so he made enough for two hobbits and a little extra. There was soup and fresh bread to start and then beautifully seasoned fish with sautéed vegetables as well as some small meat pies with roasted potatoes and pumpkin. Dessert was a fresh blueberry crumble with cream and some scones, still fresh from earlier in the day. Once that was all either done or merrily cooking in the oven he quickly went to dress for company and sure enough just as he was buttoning his waist coat there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" He called, quickly ducking into the kitchen to put the kettle over the heat. He pulled open his door only to stare in surprise.

"Dwalin, at your service." The tall, partially bald dwarf said and manners had Bilbo giving a small bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours Master Dwarf." He stepped back to allow entrance while mentally berating meddling wizards. "If you'll just hang your coat up and place your pack by the wall please, supper is in the kitchen. I...well I don't mean to be rude but Gandalf did send you?'

"Aye."

"Of course he did." Bilbo muttered, shaking his head. "Am I to expect any more guests this evening?" He asked as Dwalin sat, moving to serve.

"You don't know?"

"All I know is Gandalf showed up this morning, for the first time in over twenty years, asking for someone to share in an adventure. I told him no but I heard enough stories as a Fauntling to know that he doesn't always listen so I assumed he may show up tonight and cooked for two." Bilbo answered as he placed a bowl of soup before the dwarf along with a good serving of nice warm bread and butter.

Dwalin was shocked. Cooked for two and now he would have thirteen dwarves and a wizard to feed. Why had Gandalf not told him? Or better yet send them word that their burglar had said no. "Including yourself and the wizard there will be fifteen of us tonight Master Baggins."

"Oh my." Bilbo was horrified, so many! But he drew himself up, was he or was he not Master of Bag End? "Very well. Once you have finished your soup there is a bathroom at the end of the hall that you may use to clean up, the bath has a steady supply of hot water if you wish to bath fully. I need to get cooking." With that he vanished into his pantry to gather supplies. Hungry dwarves who had been on the road for several weeks at least probably meant he could get away with simple yet filling food.

Dwalin gazed after him in surprise, he had expected the smaller male to insist he leave after hearing that. Instead he offered a bath and simply stated he needed to cook. A hot bath, when was the last time he had enjoyed such a luxury? He quickly finished his food and went to grab his pack, if he was getting the chance to bath then he was not putting his travel filthy clothes back on. He found the bathroom easily enough and was impressed. The tub was large enough to easily accommodate him and sure enough there was a tap marked with a rune for hot. He soon had the tub filled and sank down to soak before washing his hair and beard, they desperately needed re-braiding anyway. By the time he made his way back to the kitchen all he could do was stop and stare in awe at the dishes of steaming food.

"Ah, good. Give me a hand with the table please? We'll need to add it to the one in the main dining room to seat everyone." Bilbo told him so Dwalin moved to take the end and between them they soon had it settled and enough chairs placed around for everyone. "Well while we wait for your companions could you tell me what brings so many dwarves to the Shire? Every few years one or two of your people may pass through or even stop to trade but never such a large group."

Dwalin took a deep breath, wishing his brother had arrived first since he was better with words. "Do you know anything of Erebor?"

Bilbo frowned in thought. "The Lonely Mountain? It was destroyed by a dragon or something. It took years for rumour to reach here and who knows how accurate it was, it was about one hundred and seventy years before I was even born."

"Aye, Smaug the Terrible attacked the mountain and claimed it for himself. Many of our people died that day and the rest of us fled into exile. Eventually we settled in Ered Luin." That got a nod as it was the closest Dwarven settlement to the Shire, it was from there that traders sometimes came. "There has been no sign of the beast no for sixty years and the portents are good."

Bilbo stared in shock. "You're going to Erebor?"

"We will take our home back." Dwalin stated even as a knock sounded on the door.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So I've been looking for good Hobbit fics and have to ask, what is with this obsession over dropping made up people into Middle Earth and all the OC's with major rolls? What is wrong with sticking with the characters provided? Makes it very annoying to try and find a good fic to read._

_I have read two great one-part stories that follow each other where Legolas is only half elven Thranduil was raped by orcs and then gave birth to Legolas who looks like an elf but does not feel pain and likes meat a bit more than his fellows. Are there any more like this out there? Maybe I will make Legolas only half elven in this…._

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo opened the door to find another dwarf, this one was shorter than Dwalin with white hair and wearing faded red velvet. "Balin at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come in and leave your pack here. I'm afraid I don't have enough guestrooms for all those Master Dwalin said will be coming so you will have to all decide who sleeps where. If you'll come through here please." Bilbo led him into the sitting room and bit back a smile as he found Dwalin inspecting his cooking jar with his hand.

"Evening brother."

Dwalin yanked his hand out and turned to see them, grinning widely at the shorter dwarf. "By my beard, you're shorter and wider since I last saw you."

"Wider, not shorter and sharp enough for the both of us." They moved to grip each other's shoulders and then Bilbo winced as they slammed their foreheads together, surely that hurt? He turned and left the two to catch up while he went to turn down the guest beds and set out towels in the bathroom so that they could bathe. "You're cleaner than expected." Balin teased and Dwalin nodded.

"Thanks to our host. Balin….he did not know we were coming. He was expecting only the wizard for supper. He knew nothing of our quest."

Balin's eyes widened in shock. Gandalf had assured them he would find them a burglar, was the hobbit even one if he had not known? "Thorin won't like that."

"I don't like that." Dwalin stated. "Despite that he welcomed me, fed me and even let me have a hot bath while he prepared enough food for the company. He is…not what I expected from what I saw as I passed through the Shire. Most hobbits seem afraid but he was not."

"Do you think he will come brother?"

"I do not know. Rumours of the worm reached even here many years ago." Another knock sounded and they paused but then saw their host pass in the hall, heading for the door.

Bilbo opened the door and found two dwarves this time. Despite the differences in their colouring it was obvious they were siblings. They were far younger than Dwalin and Balin, he would guess barely of age for the younger. He knew dwarves came of age much older than hobbits which meant they were both probably older than him but they looked and acted much younger as they bowed with silly grins on their faces. "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They finished in unison and he couldn't help smiling even as he bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come inside." He stepped back to let them past.

"Nice place, do it yourself?"

"No, my father did as a wedding present for my mother. Please don't do that, that's my mother's Glory Box." He called as he spotted Kili starting to wipe his boots off. He caught the armful of weapons from Fili and sighed. He moved and placed them in the empty chest he had moved into the hall for weapons. "Hang your cloaks on a peg and then go on through, you're not the first here."

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili grinned and Dwalin slapped him on the shoulder.

"You boys made good time, any trouble?"

"Not a thing." Fili answered before greeting Balin who smiled indulgently at the brothers.

"Help yourself to snacks until the rest arrive. Tea, coffee, ale or wine anyone?" Bilbo asked as he popped his head around the corner.

"Tea please." Balin answered.

"Beer." Dwalin called.

"Ale!" Came two replies in unison so Bilbo scurried off to get their drinks. He served them and then went to clean the mud out of the hall until another knock came.

"One second!" He called as he put the mop away and then opened the door only for a pile of dwarves to land on the floor, Gandalf standing behind them. "I have a bone to pick with you wizard!" Bilbo snapped even as the others came into the hall to see what the noise was.

"My dear Bilbo."

"Don't 'my dear Bilbo' me Gandalf. How about some warning before sending thirteen dwarves my way? You're lucky I only restocked my pantry yesterday or I wouldn't have anywhere near enough food!" He ranted, arms crossed over his chest. The dwarves on the floor had scrambled up and all were staring at Gandalf in shock, he hadn't warned their burglar they were coming?

"Aye, my arrival was quite the shock to Master Baggins." Dwalin told the rest. "I do not appreciate that Gandalf."

"Yes, well…"

"OH just get in here. Weapons in the trunk, cloaks on the pegs and packs in the hall. You can sort out who sleeps where later, I'm afraid you will have to double up as I don't have enough guestrooms. Gandalf I'm sure you remember where the man sized room is so that's yours. Now everyone into the dining room for supper." Bilbo ordered, going to make sure he had enough beer and ale out for those who wanted it. He also put anther kettle on for tea and coffee. It had been nice of Mister Dwalin to stand up for him with Gandalf, he hadn't had that since his parents died. He was finding he liked the motley group so far and that was bad, they were going off to face a dragon after all. Odds were he would never see them again even if they did succeed since Erebor was so far away. He did a quick head count and frowned, according to the number Dwalin had cited one dwarf was still missing. They were all laughing and talking as they ate the food he had prepared and he watched them closely, especially the younger ones of which there now appeared to be three. They were far too skinny for his liking. He needed to feed them up before they left. One couldn't face a dragon half-starved after all. Bilbo moved closer to Dwalin and leant in. "Excuse me Mister Dwalin but you said there would be thirteen dwarves, I count only twelve. Is someone missing?"

"Yes, where is Thorin?" Gandalf asked as he sipped at some wine.

"He travelled north to a meeting of our kin, he should be here soon." Dwalin answered so Bilbo quickly gathered a full plate of food and put it aside in case everything had been eaten by the time this Thorin arrived. He hesitated and then filled another plate, retreating to the kitchen to eat. He would feed them and give them a place to sleep but he was not a part of their group, he would not be going with them, so he felt like he should keep his distance in case they wished to speak about the journey. But listening to the merry group hurt, he could remember when such sounds were common in his smial, so many years ago. He missed it so much. He wished he could go with them if only to be part of such a happy gathering but he couldn't. He was the Baggins of Bag End, grandson of the Thain, he belonged here.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins, but what do I do with my plate?" Bilbo looked up to find the other young dwarf hovering in the doorway and managed a small smile for him. "Are you alright?"

"Just remembering Mister…?"

"Oh, Ori, at your service Mister Baggins."

"Bilbo is fine Mister Ori, just leave your plate beside the sink, I'll see to it. If you'd like the bathroom is at the end of the hall, plenty of hot water and a large tub." He offered and smiled as Ori's eyes lit up in delight.

"Thank you Mis…Bilbo." Ori put his plate down and almost ran down the hall to have a hot bath. Bilbo chuckled and finished his food before filling the sink and beginning to wash up.

"Here Mister Baggins, let us do that." Kili told him, taking a plate from him. Seconds later Fili and Kili were washing and drying the dishes like experts even if they did make him cringe a few times by tossing things between them.

They had just finished putting everything away and the group was heading into his sitting room when someone knock very firmly on the door. "He's here."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo headed for the door, curious about this last dwarf. He could hear and feel Gandalf following him but ignored him for the moment. Bilbo opened the door to find himself facing a rather tall dwarf dressed in a fur coat and with the shortest beard next to Kili's. In fact he got the feeling he was looking at Kili given a few more decades. Although their eyes were different, Kili's were a warm brown while this dwarfs were a cool blue. "Ah Bilbo Baggins, may I present the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar. Tell me Master Baggins. What is your weapon of choice, axe or sword?"

"Neither, I prefer a bow or knife, not that it's any of your business Master Oakenshield. Leave your cloak on a peg and your weapons in the trunk. I saved you a plate for dinner." Bilbo answered curtly before heading for the kitchen. How dare that…that insufferable…urgh. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Sorry about that, Uncle Thorin can be….well he doesn't warm up to non-dwarves very quickly." Bilbo turned to find the older of the two brothers standing in the doorway.

"It's fine." He told the young dwarf.

"Bow and knives huh? Kili is an archer too."

"And you carry a lot of knives." Bilbo commented, after all he'd had a good amount of them dumped in his arms earlier.

"Looking around I didn't think Hobbits used weapons." Fili questioned even as they moved towards the sitting room.

"Very few do except the Bounders who patrol the edges of the Shire." He explained as he sat before his fire. The other dwarves had fallen silent, shifting towards the sitting room to listen in.

"Are you a Bounder?"

"No, I was for about two years but that was a long time ago. I've kept in practice though, the road to Bree isn't always safe and I do business there." He explained.

"I didn't know you joined the Bounders Bilbo." Gandalf commented as he joined them and Bilbo looked over at him, face blank.

"How could you? You and the Rangers left as soon as the last corpse was burned and you haven't been back since. You didn't have to deal with the fact that over half of our people were dead and that even with what you brought the rest of us almost starved until we could get more crops planted and more animals for meat. Do you know how much of my family I burned that winter? Not just my parents but Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, so many that I am the eldest heir left to the position of Thain. Paladin will take my place when old enough but we're the only male heirs left. I wasn't even an adult! I found myself trying to support the Old Took, take over the Baggins family and businesses as well as trying to help protect us. It took five years of mild winters for everyone to stop bolting their doors as soon as the snow began to fall." Bilbo struggled to stay calm as he confronted the Wizard, maybe if he had stayed to help some of those who had died later from the cold and hunger would have lived. How dare he show up after so long and assume he knew anything about him.

Several of the dwarves looked at the hobbit with more respect than they had previously. They also felt lest scorn for his people as a whole when they heard how many had been lost in one winter, they knew that sort of loss and grief. "Pardon me Master Baggins, but what is the Thain?" Balin asked cautiously.

"It's a hereditary title granted by the King when hobbits first settled here. There's no real power behind it anymore though." Bilbo shrugged it off.

Kili stared at him and then grinned. "You're like me!" He crowed and everyone stared at him. "What? Thain is hereditary like being a King and there is someone between Mr Baggins and the title, like Fili is for me."

"Yeah but you're still my little brother, Mr Baggins said the other heir is younger….so why does he inherit?"

"Because my mother was younger then Paladin's Grandfather who was my mother's older brother." Bilbo answered.

"As the current heir, you leaving the Shire would be inadvisable." Balin stated, knowing the Bilbo would not be accompanying them. It appeared that they had lost their burglar before they had even begun.

"I leave for short trips fairly frequently but a long one with little guarantee of return? I will ensure you are clean, well-rested and resupplied before you leave." He gave a polite smile and left the room, heading for his study. He sighed and sat heavily in his chair. He glanced up at the paintings of his parents, focusing on his mothers. "Wish you were here." He whispered before moving to dig through his older books. It was a pity that all he had was some old books from a fallen kingdom of men and a lot of elven volumes but nothing dwarven. Then again they had their own secret language so even if he did he wouldn't be able to read them. He flipped through some of the books anyway and found some vague mentions of Erebor but nothing recent enough. He pulled out more, trying to find mentions of any dragons in history, after all Smaug wasn't the first of his kind but he was probably the last. But not even the elves had written on the lives and habits of dragons. He had hoped he could give them some information to help in their quest. He shut the book and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. Then he heard it and frowned in concentration. He got up and opened the door a crack, hearing the deep voices of the dwarves as they sang, it sounded so sad. It tugged at his heart and he slid down to the floor, unable to stop listening.

Bilbo stayed where he was until he heard the dwarves move off to bed then he got up and left the room, heading for one of his storage rooms far at the back of his smial. He opened a chest inside and pulled out the pack inside, checking it over for damage. He then checked and packed a sleeping roll and various other supplies needed on the road. Several knives were laid out to be sharpened and then a pile of clothing was pulled out. Knowing he wouldn't have time to sleep that night he packed some away and then changed into the remainder. The dark brown trousers were longer than normal, coming down to his ankles to protect from brambles and such. He then pulled on a sturdy dark green shirt and fixed his suspenders. Over the top went a worn leather coat that fell part way down his legs. He made sure his pack was ready and then pulled down his bow and quiver, setting them beside it. He slipped back to his office and pulled out some official paperwork before slipping out of his smial and began walking quickly, there were people he needed to talk to and thankfully they were early risers. This may be the dumbest thing he had ever done but he was going to Erebor.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Glad you're all enjoying this. _

**Chapter 4**

Bilbo walked silently through the grass, cutting across country to save time. It wasn't like he would wake those sleeping beneath his feet, he was far too quiet for that. Once he reached the stables where Myrtle was kept he swiftly saddled her and then left a note so no one would panic over her being gone. That down he set off down the road at a fast trot, he had a lot of distance to cover and not a lot of time. After all the Old Took needed to be informed in person that his current heir had taken leave of his senses and decided to trek half way across Middle Earth to face a dragon. Yes, this was going to go very well. He also had several letters to be delivered on his way back if his grandfather didn't kill him first.

By the time Bag End came back into sight the sun had risen and he was tired but content that everything was handled. If he hadn't sent word or returned within two years then Bag End would pass onto a cousin on the Baggin's side, one of the few he could stand and then into the Took's if his family wasn't available or didn't want it.

Inside his home the dwarves were gathering their belongings and sharpening weapons. "The hobbit clearly wants us gone as soon as possible." Thorin snapped when Kili dawdled and Gandalf chuckled.

"My dear Thorin since when has young Kili carried two quivers?" He asked, nodding towards the second, smaller quiver and Thorin frowned, suddenly realising there were fourteen and not thirteen packs in the hall. "Ah….I do believe that is out burglar now" Gandalf commented as the sound of an approaching pony reached them. Sure enough when it came into review it was revealed that Bilbo was perched on top.

"Good morning." Bilbo greeted as he slipped from the saddle and then removed some packages from the pony as well. Bofur quickly moved to help him and Bilbo smiled at him happily in thanks.

"And where have you been?" Thorin asked, well demanded really and Bilbo raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You don't seriously expect me to just up and vanish for who knows how long, possible permanently, without making provisions for those that depend on my family do you?"

"And how did the Thain react?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo winced.

"It could have gone better. But Paladin will be of age in a few years and my will clearly lays out which Baggins cousins should inherit if I don't return." He moved inside to check over his pack and settle some of the packages inside, others he handed around and they were opened to find food that would last months without spoiling. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet." Bofur offered and Bilbo nodded, heading for the kitchen. Thorin scowled and Bilbo didn't even look back at him as he answered the scowl.

"We won't get far on empty stomachs." The hobbit pointed out sensibly even as he grabbed what food was left in his second pantry. He soon had a filling meal set out and they all dug in. He was starving after such a busy night and morning but as soon as he was finished he was up and covering furniture in sheets. Seeing what he was doing several of the dwarves moved to help. Bilbo hesitated in his study, staring at the books his father had collected and he had added to. He would miss this cosy room that reminded him so much of his father. Hearing the increasing noise from the others he closed the door and walked away, going to slip his knives, quiver and bow into place before settling his pack as well. He headed back outside, unable to stay in the familiar halls any longer and moved to feed Myrtle an apple.

"She's a fine pony but I didn't think hobbits rode." Bilbo turned to find Balin behind him.

"We don't, not really. I bought her to carry things though I have ridden her a few times, especially when bad weather is threatening. This morning I needed the extra speed to get everything done."

"Mind if we load her up until we collect our ponies?"

Bilbo blinked but then nodded, so they weren't walking all the way to Erebor. That made sense, most races weren't made for the long walks hobbits could manage. He would just have to get used to riding a lot more than he was used to. He helped load Myrtle with supplies, petting her to keep her calm since the load was heavier than she was used to. Once they were all done he locked his front door and took the reins to lead his pony. There was no turning back now. He dropped the key in the Gamgee's mail box as they walked past and forced himself not to look back. He could feel the stares of his fellow hobbits but he ignored it since he was used to being the odd one out.

At the Green Dragon the supplies were moved to the pack pony and Bilbo mounted Myrtle even as the dwarves mounted their ponies and a large horse appeared for Gandalf. Then they were off at a good pace, wanting to cover a good amount of land before nightfall.

* * *

"Bilbo sir?"

Bilbo looked up from where he was skinning the rabbit Kili had killed. "Yes Ori?"

"May I ask you something?"

"I believe you already have." He smiled and patted the log beside him. "What would you like to know?"

"When you were explaining about the Bounders and then were yelling at Mister Gandalf….you said he and the Rangers left but I was wondering…."

"Why they were in the Shire in the first place?" Bilbo asked with a sigh, he had expected someone to ask eventually. Ori nodded nervously. "They came to help although far too late for many. It was twenty years ago and I was not yet of age. We'd had a very wet summer so the crops weren't as good as most years. Some fields simply washed away, livestock drowned when the river flooded but no one was too worried. Winters in the Shire tend to be mild after all." He put the rabbit aside and pulled his pipe out, lighting it shakily. "But that winter was anything but. Frost came months too early, then snow and storms. No one thought it would last long though so they didn't really ration supplies until it was too late. But the worst was yet to come, the Brandywine River has always acted as a safe border but that winter it froze over and once it did they came. First wolves but eventually orcs as well." By now most of the dwarves were listening, not that Bilbo noticed. "The wolves could be barricaded out of smials easily enough and they only really attacked at night so shirt trips in the day weren't too dangerous. We had to share food and firewood around to ensure everyone had enough. The bounders managed to kill several of the wolves as well so we started relaxing a little. Well most did, mother never believed things would be that easy. She had a bow from her travels and would help the patrol Hobbiton, we were far enough from the borders that there had been little trouble with wolves. Tookland was safe as well thanks to the Great Smials, they were designed long ago when there was still wars around us. But then the orcs came and they did not care how far into the Shire they came. Mother…..she was coming home after helping deliver a baby…..Father found her the next day." Bilbo closed his eyes in grief.

"I'm sorry Mister Bilbo, you don't have to keep going." Ori whispered and Bilbo managed a wan smile for the young dwarf.

"It's alright Ori." He patted a gloved hand and took a deep inhale from his pipe. "That was the first orc attack but far from the last. Mother had been teaching me archery, she had promised to take me on an adventure once I was of age and thought I should know how to use a weapon. Weapons in Hobbiton are rare, those of us who fought back were mainly armed with kitchen knives and pans. You should have seen Hamfast wielding that pan and taking out orcs left and right, he may look meek and mild but you do not threaten his family." Bilbo chuckled softly at the memory. It took a week to realise we couldn't hold the town though so plans were made to head for the Great Smials. We never made it. The wolves and orcs were working together now and we were outnumbered. Father was one of the first to fall, he never recovered from Mothers death and just wasn't able to fight back. So many fell…that was when Gandalf and the Rangers arrived. If they hadn't I doubt any of us would have survived. It was thanks to their healers that we didn't lose more than we did, they also brought supplies which helped but that summer was a very lean one." He finished softly and then put his pipe away and moved to put the rabbit in the pot for stew.

The dwarves were quiet, trying to imagine the rolling greens hills covered with the signs of battle. It just didn't fit. Balin did the math and grimaced. The mountain winter had been hard that year but nowhere near what the hobbits had suffered, they could have spared soldiers and supplies to help them if they had known. A glance at his brother and Thorin showed they had realised that as well. After the quest was done it was past time for better relations between the Blue Mountains and the Shire. Perhaps food in exchange for metal work and protection in hard times.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Bilbo silently rode beside Balin, this was the farthest he'd ever been from home. He'd seen the looks ever since he'd told them what happened that winter, looks of sympathy, understanding and even respect. It was strange that he was beginning to feel more at ease with this group than he did among his own people. Thankfully he knew enough of camping to be useful at night and he had even helped Kili bring down a few rabbits and other small animals for meat.

They made camp for the night well above the valley and he looked out over it. From here you could see Bree and the river that eventually ran to the Shire to serve as a border. He stepped back from the edge and walked over to the fire to set up his bedroll, unlike the dwarves he was more susceptible to the cold so he always got a spot close to the fire. "Alright there?" Bofur asked as he sat down and Bilbo nodded.

"I've just never been so far from the Shire before and up here it looks so small." He admitted and the cheerful dwarf nodded.

"Everything looks small from up high. You know, I've never been so far from home either. We're not from Erebor, my family has always lived in the Blue Mountains. Bifur's been further, he fought at Moria when King Thror called for an army. It's where he got that axe-head from, but I was too young and Bombur was just married. We were lucky that he came home, so many died in that war, even if he did come back changed." Bofur admitted softly and Bilbo put a hand on his arm.

"He may be different but anyone can tell he loves you and Bombur very much." The hobbit assured him and Bofur nodded.

"We're family." He whispered and Bilbo smiled.

"You're lucky." He murmured and then they both stiffened at the noise rising from the valley. "Orcs." Bilbo hissed in alarm, hand going to one of his knives.

"Not close, the valley's making the sound carry." Bofur said after a few more moments of listening.

"Which means the Rangers should handle them." Bilbo relaxed a little.

"You mentioned them coming to the Shire, you've met them? I've heard of them but never seen one."

"They patrol all this land and even further. I know they usually patrol just beyond the Shire's borders as well." Bilbo shrugged.

"Well we better grab some supper and sleep. I've got last watch again and you have second."

"Joy." He grinned though, happy his skills were trusted that much now. They each grabbed a bowl of stew and what was left of the bread, nicely toasted over the fire and sat in silence to eat. Bilbo liked Bofur, he was always so cheerful that it was hard to be anything but happy around him.

* * *

Thorin watched their burglar as the smaller male moved around camp. He was not what he had expected when he had ridden into the Shire. Seeing the others of his race Thorin had expected a soft, harmless thing. Yet Bilbo Baggins was anything but as proved by the knives and bow he carried. He had watched his nephew working with the hobbit and he was good, not well trained but the sort of good you got from having to defend yourself. With a bit of true training the hobbit could be truly deadly. Hearing the tale of what had happened in the Shire before Bilbo was even an adult had been a shock. They had a hard winter that year but nothing compared to what had happened in the Shire. If they had received word he would have sent warriors and what supplies they could have spared to aide them. After all they always bought from any traders travelling buy and they paid well unlike in many of the towns of men.

When it came to archery though he was a match for Kili, against animals anyway. Battle would tell if he could shoot as well under pressure. Thorin though hoped they could avoid any battles during the journey. He doubted they would be that lucky especially since their path would most likely lead them through Thranduil's realm. He was not looking forward to that. He hated elves, he had never really like them but the actions of Thranduil and his people had turned that dislike to hate. Elves cared nothing for any race but their own no matter the treaties they made.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin called as they came across the ruins of a farmstead.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf commented sadly as he rested a hand on the stone.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called, ignoring the wizard

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin agreed, going to get some wood.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin snarled at Gandalf, the others watching the two warily.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped and Gandalf stormed past him.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called out anxiously, personally he agreed with the wizard. He had not met Lord Elrond but his mother had spoken of the Elf Lord fondly.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?" The hobbit asked in confusion.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called, ignoring their conversation.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo turned to Balin who could only stare after the wizard, unsure what would happen next.

* * *

Bilbo leant against the tree tiredly, it had been a long night. He lifted the blade and stared at it, happy that it wasn't glowing. It was easy enough to attach it to his belt but to use it? He knew knives, not swords. Even if to other races his new sword was a knife. He was just glad that Gandalf had turned up in time to stop the trolls, he doubted he could have kept them distracted much longer. The poison he had slipped into the pot hadn't done much to slow them down since they hadn't eaten much before grabbing him and the fight. Finding Belladonna growing near their camp had been a surprise but a nice one. Using the plant his mother had been named for in order to help his new friends had felt like she was giving her blessing for his being on the quest.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly yelled.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf called and Bilbo quickly grabbed his bow, following the others into the trees.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A voice called as a sled pulled by the largest rabbits any of them had ever seen came to a stop amongst the group.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf smiled and sheathed his sword, moving to the side of the other wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

Of course it was, things had been going far too smoothly after all. Why had he agreed to this? Bilbo sighed and slung his bow across his back since there was no danger, yet anyway.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Bilbo ran as fast as he could with the dwarves. They had an orc pack practically on their heels and the wizard that was meant to be leading them away kept accidentally leading them closer! He was not built for long fast runs across country. A hand wrapped around his arm, helping to pull him along and he glanced up to find Bofur was just in front of him. Bilbo gasped quietly for air as they rested behind a massive rock, hands on his knees and he felt Bofur pat his back. The sound of growling above had him reaching for his bow and arrows, seeing Kili doing the same. The young dwarf glanced at him and nodded, both of them waiting for the signal. Thorin nodded and they moved, each releasing an arrow. Kili's struck the warg while Bilbo's took the riding orc through the eye. The orc died instantly and silently but the warg howled in agony, falling down amongst them so Bifur and Bofur finished it off quickly but it was too late. "Run!" Gandalf yelled as the pack turned towards them and they took off again. Bifur and Bofur stayed beside Bilbo, ensuring the smaller male stayed with the group.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled, pointing to some approaching wargs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called as they ran. They ran into a clearing surrounding by tall skinny trees and some rocks. The dwarves turned, weapons raised as they took in the sight of wargs and orcs approaching from all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled as he readied his bow. Bilbo took a deep breath and shakily drew his as well, this was very different to hunting.

"Kili! Bilbo! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled as he went back to back with Dwalin, Fili moving to cover his brother. Gandalf looked around and then ran towards a large rock before vanishing.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted, readying his swords. Kili and Bilbo began firing, mainly at the wargs since they could kill their riders by falling on them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled, he didn't have unlimited arrows!

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled angrily. The group gradually moved closer to each other and the rocks as their enemy advanced.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded, glancing at his nephews. He should never have allowed them to come, they were so young. If anything happened to them Dis would kill him.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled as he appeared from the rock.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin waved them towards the wizard and they ran. One by one they slid down the opening, Kili and Bilbo keeping them covered as best they could. Thorin swiftly killed a warg that got to close.

"Nine, ten" Gandalf muttered as the dwarves escaped. Bilbo turned and dove into the rock, sliding down to be caught by Balin.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin ordered and his nephew ran towards them, both of them diving down at the same time to land on the ground at the feet of the group. They huddled there, waiting, only to hear a horn sound in the distance and then the sound of many horses. An orc fell down the crack and Thorin rolled it over to pull the arrow from its back. "Elves." He spat.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called having moved further into the cave.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answered, there was no way they were going back up there.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agreed and Bilbo glanced at him but followed along.

"Gandalf…"

"You can feel it then?"

"Magic." The hobbit breathed in wonder. Gandalf nodded even as they turned a corner and came out onto an overlook, staring out into a lush valley below.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf lent on his staff, smiling slightly as he stared at the massive home in the distance.

"Rivendell." Bilbo answered, staring down at it in wonder. His mother had been here before and now here he was.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarled and Gandalf shot him a disapproving look.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

* * *

Bilbo wandered the halls alone, despite Thorin's command they all stay together. He did not fear the elves and he knew they were safe here. He just wished the stubborn dwarves would see that too. Rivendell was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined from his mother's stories.

"You look much like your mother Master Baggins."

Bilbo spun to face the speaker and then bowed. "Greetings Lord Elrond." He replied in Elvish and the often stern looking Lord smiled at him.

"Belladonna taught you well young one. I was grieved when my sons brought word of her death. I am sorry aide was not able to reach your people sooner." He responded in the same language while motioning for Bilbo to sit with him on a bench.

"It wasn't your fault sir. No one suspected things would happen the way they did."

"True. I am glad you have finally come to visit, even if it is for a short time. Although you travel in very interesting company." That made Bilbo shift nervously. "I will not ask you to divulge anything Master Baggins. I can guess their purpose well enough. I ask that you be careful on your journey and that perhaps you come again on your way home for a longer visit. I would like to hear of my friends last years and learn more about her son."

"I would like that to M'Lord." Bilbo smiled at the elf who stood and walked away after bowing slightly to him. He had not expected that at all! He didn't realise he looked that much like his mother that Lord Elrond would realise who he was. But it was nice to have that connection to her. He would come back on his way home, after all his mother had spoken highly of the library. He got up and went to re-join the group, he didn't want to be late for dinner after all.

* * *

"You speak elvish?" Ori asked quietly and Bilbo looked at him but nodded. "I um, found this and was wondering if you could tell me what is in it?" He held out the book and Bilbo glanced at the title before flipping through it.

"It is the history of Lord Elrond's family." He began pointing out interesting bits of the book and teaching Ori the basics of the language.

Dori glanced over at the two with their heads bowed over the book and smiled slightly. He had been worried about bringing Ori on this venture, his brother was just so shy, but it was good to see him making a friend and doing what he loved, learning. He just hoped the two kept it from Thorin. Their leader would not like any of them learning the language of the elves, no matter how helpful it might be in the future.

* * *

Bilbo repacked his bag and looked around the room sadly. He had hoped they would stay longer but apparently they needed to leave now while Gandalf kept the White Council occupied or else they may be stopped. He pulled on his travel gear again and then settled his pack and weapons, frowning as he spotted something on the pillow. He picked up the note and read the elven message easily. 'Your mother left this in my care and now I return it to you. Safe travels Bilbo Baggins.' There was no signature but it wasn't necessary. He reached out and gently touched the pendant. He had vague memories of his mother wearing it when he was very small but then it had been gone when she came home from her last trip. He lifted it from the pillow and slipped it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt before leaving the room to join the others. It was time to leave.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Bilbo ran as fast as he could through the mountain. He knew things had been going too good to last. First there had been that crazy thunder battle with stone giants and then they had fallen into goblin town and were captured. Of course he just had to be separated and fall off the path even deeper into the mountain. That Gollum creature had been scary but at least he had gotten away, for now. He had to find the others! He scrambled through the rocky paths, trying to get up and up but he couldn't find anything that went up much higher. And then he stumbled out from between the rocks onto a wider path and blinked as sunlight hit his eyes, he didn't even think, just ran for the light.

"Bilbo!" Bofur called in shock as the hobbit came barrelling out of the mountain behind them, his clothes torn and squinting in the light. He caught the poor hobbit and then pulled him along. "We thought you dead for sure." Fili moved to Bilbo's other side as they ran down the slope.

"Alright there Bilbo?" The Prince asked and he nodded, gasping for air. Hobbits were not made for long distance running. They finally slowed in a clearing and he dropped to the ground.

"Let's take a look at you laddie." Oin ordered and Bilbo sighed but allowed the healer to look him over and treat his various scrapes and the one long cut on his arm.

"What happened?" Kili asked.

"I fell off the path with a goblin, I landed in some mushrooms, but it didn't. There was this creature down there….called itself Gollum. Chased me all the way out after…..eating the goblin." He panted out and a few of the dwarves grimaced in disgust.

"Well you're safe now dear Bilbo." Gandalf smiled at him and Bilbo glared at him.

"Where were you?"

"Dealing with the White Council and various matters."

"We need to keep moving, the sun is setting and we need to get further away from the goblins." Thorin commanded. "Can you keep up?"

"Yes." Bilbo stood up and took some deep breaths. They began to run again and two dwarves made sure to stay by him, helping him when he tired. It wasn't long until they heard wargs howling in the distance but getting closer.

"RUN!" Gandalf urged and they managed to speed up a bit. Soon they found themselves on the edge of a sheer drop, the wargs on their heels. "Into the trees." They began scrambling into the branches.

This was easier for him as he had spent much of his youth climbing trees with his cousins. Soon they were up in the branches, the wargs circling beneath them. Bilbo groaned as he reached for his bow only to find it gone although his quiver remained. "Kili." He hissed and then tossed the quiver to the young dwarf. He caught it and nodded before taking aim at the wargs. Even with Bilbo's arrows he had to choose his targets carefully and make every shot count. Wargs fell but more took their place even as orcs began to fill the space as well. Bilbo glanced at his sword to find it glowing blue.

"No…it can't be." Thorin gasped as a massive orc appeared on a white warg. The orc spoke in a foul language that made Bilbo shiver in disgust. And then the remaining wargs began ramming the trees to knock them over, forcing them to jump from tree to tree until they were stranded on the last one.

* * *

Legolas dropped from the trees and walked into the grass, adjusting his bow slightly as he walked. The forest had grown darker and darker over the last few centuries and it felt good to get away from that for a while. He was heading for Beorn's house, the shapeshifter was a good friend to him and understood how different he felt from the others who lived within the forest. He had known he wasn't like the others since he was a young child, he was too strong, too fast and resilient. It had taken years for him to learn the truth though and while it had horrified him it explained a lot, especially his father's coldness towards him.

His father…he wasn't his father though, just the elf saddled with his wife's bastard child, once conceived by rape at that. Why had Thranduil kept him once his mother had died? No one would have suspected anything if such a young child faded away at the death of a beloved parent. But instead he had raised him as his own, never telling anyone the truth about Legolas' parentage. He couldn't imagine what his mother had gone through and then to learn she was pregnant…he supposed he was lucky she hadn't found out until it was too late to abort the pregnancy without harming herself. Then again perhaps she would have kept him anyway. But why would she have risked birthing the child of an orc if she had the choice? There had been no way to know he would favour her for his appearance. Outwardly he seemed nothing more than an elf but if you looked closer the differences were there for all to see. Thranduil may call him a Prince and heir to the throne but they both knew Legolas would never take the throne.

Beorn's house finally came into view and Legolas waved towards the massive man who nodded back. Soon he was helping the massive man with the daily work, just letting his mind drift.

* * *

Bilbo collapsed beside the fire, utterly exhausted and at the end of his physical and emotional rope. He never wanted to be carried by a giant eagle again! Thorin eased himself down nearby and Oin was instantly hovering over him.

"Alright Bilbo?" Balin asked as he sat nearby.

"Exhausted." He answered and Balin chuckled.

"Well relax, the eagles carried us far enough that it will take a few days for the orcs to catch up."

"Good." He closed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry you lost your bow."

Bilbo shrugged. "I can make another fairly easily with the right supplies."

"I suppose it would be hard to buy a replacement outside of the Shire. A man's would be too large and ours need too much strength to pull."

"Well I'll keep an eye on the trees we pass, see if there's any useful wood. I can make due with knives and my 'letter opener'."

* * *

Legolas stared into the distance as a noise came to him over the wind. He frowned and focused more, trying to make it out. Beorn was out patrolling as a bear and then he frowned as he felt something familiar, orcs were somewhere nearby. He took up his bow and moved from the garden, it was time to hunt.

If he had stayed ten more minutes he would have seen the group of dwarves with a wizard and hobbit running for Beorn's house for safety. Instead he was flitting through the trees even as Beorn roared and his bow sang.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Legolas paused outside the walls of Beorn's land, head tilted to the side as keen hearing picked up sounds foreign to the skinchangers home. He lept into a tree and peered inside only to snort, dwarves. How pleasant. But then he smiled as he spotted a familiar and much taller figure among them, Mithrandir was a long missed sight. And then he spotted a particular dwarf and it became obvious why they were there, Thorin had come to reclaim the mountain. They would have to pass through Mirkwood and Thranduil would never allow it, he held too much distaste and even hatred for the dwarves of Erebor. Personally he had no problem with them, it had been Thror's greed that had caused problems, not the dwarves. Thranduil wasn't innocent in what had happened either, he craved the white gems for their starlight like purity and he had denied aide to the refugees. It was understandable that he had refused to face the dragon but to leave women and children to die was simply wrong. He would have done what he could to help but he had been in Rivendell, hunting orcs with the twins. By the time he had returned the dwarves were gone but he still felt bad. He sighed and then dropped down and began to walk towards the house, they might not like it but they would need him to get through the forrest without getting caught. A small figure turned towards him and Legolas was shocked, first that he'd been detected by anyone other than the wizard and second by his appearance, shorter than the dwarves but with pointed ears. A hobbit? His kind hadn't been seen on this side of the mountains in millennia. He saw brown eyes widen as the hobbit realised what he was and he smiled slightly at the smaller being even as he continued to approach, his bow slung over his back and knives sheathed.

"Legolas Greenleaf! What a pleasant surprise." Gandalf called out happily and the elf bowed slightly.

"It is good to see you too Mithrandir, it has been too long since you travelled this way." He turned and bowed to Thorin as the exiled King did outrank him. "Greetings Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin stared at the elf who had actually bowed to him, there was something vaguely familiar about him. "Have we met before?"

"I accompanied King Thranduil several times to the Mountain as he is my father." Legolas admitted, not liking that he was technically lying to them.

Thorin frowned but he remembered the blonde now from where he had stood behind his father. Though the two did not look much alike to his eyes, there was a warmness to the Prince that the King lacked, but what was his name? "Greetings Prince Legolas." He hoped that was correct and it must be from the small smiled the elf gave at the greeting.

"What brings you so far from your Father's Halls young Legolas?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"I often visit Beorn when I have time. It is good to get away from the sickness of the woods."

"How bad is it sir?' A quiet voice asked and Legolas turned to the hobbit, inclining his head in greeting.

"It grows worse every year Master Hobbit. The worst is the spiders, they are breeding in the south somewhere and spreading through the forrest no matter how often our patrols kill them. The old paths are no longer safe. Though it is good to see one of your people here."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked even as the dwarves closed ranks on the hobbit protectively.

"Long ago this land was inhabited by hobbits until they left and journeyed over the mountains. It was a far more peaceful place then and the soil was bountiful. None of his people have returned since."

"I didn't know that. We don't have much of our history before settling the Shire. Bilbo Baggins at your service Prince." Bilbo bowed and Legolas smiled. Gandalf pulled the Prince aside and they began talking softly so the Company wandered off, there was washing and mending to do and supplies to catalogue.

* * *

"You seek to reclaim the Mountain." Legolas whispered as Thorin joined him at the railing.

"What of it?"

"The dragon has not bene seen in over sixty years but that does not mean it is dead. We have fought the Great serpents before but long before my birth, they are long lived and dangerous. It will not be easy."

"We do not seek to confront the worm, merely to find something it stole." He admitted.

"The Arkenstone, the Kings Jewel. Be wary Thorin Oakenshield, anything that has been so close to a dragon for so long will carry its taint. You are strong enough to fight the madness in your line but there are few you can resist a dragon's taint."

"Why warn me and not try to stop us?" he asked warily.

"The dwarves of Erebor were good neighbours for many centuries. I do not agree with many things my King does, denying your people aide is one of them. I would have defied the order but I was not even here when the dragon attacked, by the time I returned your people had moved on. The dragon's power clings to the land, nothing grows where once farms and forests stood. The people of Lake town are slowly dying out. If it is not dealt with soon we will be next but he refuses to admit it, he says the power of the elves is enough to keep us safe but the spiders show otherwise."

Thorin glanced at the elf, he was a proud warrior, that much was obvious but he also cared for the people which was always good in a potential ruler. "You would be a better King than your Father." He admitted and was surprised by the bitter laugh his comment earnt.

"I will never be King." Legolas bowed his head and then looked at Thorin, judging him before he sighed. "I am the Queen's son, not the King's." He admitted softly. Thorin started in shock, eyes wide as he looked at the elf. Well that explained the differences between him and the King. "Thranduil has never admitted it or denied my title as Prince but we both know I will not inherit. The wonders of immortality mean heirs are rarely needed."

"I do not believe I have ever met the Queen."

"You would not, she died many centuries before you were born. I was very young and I barely remember her. Thranduil was a different elf before her death, I think you would have liked him then." Legolas closed his eyes as he remembered her, he knew he looked like her but his memory of her was faded. But he remembered the sadness that always hung around her. "You are being hunted Thorin, Azog will not give up easily even with the losses he has taken. Your only hope is to get through Mirkwood swiftly but the paths are no longer safe."

"We must reach the Mountain before Durin's Day." He growled.

"The dragon must be dealt with." Legolas agreed softly and then took a deep breath, Thranduil would not approve if he knew. "I will guide your Company as far as the Lake."

Thorin stared at him hard and then nodded. Lord Elrond had proven honourable, perhaps this Prince was as well. Besides, they were running out of options.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 9

Legolas carefully checked over his gear before mounting the horse Beorn was lending him. The group had remained at the shape-shifters house for several days to allow the dwarves to recover and repair what equipment they still had. Thankfully they still had their weapons and it was mainly camping gear they had lost, all easily replaced. He had even helped Bilbo with making a new bow and Kili had joined them in fletching new arrows as well. But now it was time to leave the safety of Beorn's lands and make for Mirkwood. No one knew the forest like he did, only Tauriel came close, it would be easy to avoid the paths and patrols. It would be harder with dwarves and a hobbit though as they lacked the natural balance and climbing abilities of the elves. Finally the thirteen ponies and two horses were all carrying riders and they set off across the plains at a swift pace. He and Beorn had thinned the numbers of pursuers over the last several days but that did not mean they were safe. That night they didn't do more than eat cold food and slept fully clothed with two on watch at a time. By mid-morning the next day they had reached the edge of the forest but he ignored the gate to the old Elven Path and instead led them further along the border to a barely visible gap in the trees. He dismounted and grabbed his pack off the back before setting the horse free.

"Here?" Fili asked in disbelief.

"Here." Legolas stated, pushing aside some branches to reveal a more substantial gap. The dwarves hesitated but dismounted and began sorting out their gear.

"This forest feels sick." Bilbo shivered and Legolas nodded.

"It is but it wasn't always so. There was a time when this truly was the Greenwood." He smiled sadly and patted Bilbo's shoulder. "Perhaps when the dragon is dead it will improve some."

"Not my horse!" Gandalf suddenly called to those setting the ponies free.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo called in alarm and Thorin frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"I would not leave unless absolutely necessary." The wizard assured them.

"I will meet you on the overlook at Dale. No matter what do not enter that mountain without me." He ordered as he mounted his horse. "Mind Legolas within the forest, many enchantments lay upon it ready to ensnare travellers." With that he was gone.

"No matter what you see or hear stay together and follow me." Legolas ordered, taking his bow in hand and the other two archers copied him while the others loosened their swords. With that Legolas entered the forest and they followed quickly behind him. The darkness was unnerving as were the noises but Legolas kept them moving as quickly as possible, keeping an eye on them to ensure no one wandered off. The nights were the worst as they were unable to light a fire for warmth or a good hot dinner. Five days in and the Company were losing hope of ever reaching the other side so Legolas began to sing softly in Elvish, helping to push back the forests influence a bit. For once not even Thorin had anything to say about someone speaking in Sindarin. Bilbo eventually began humming along before picking up the lyrics since he already knew the language. His addition helped even more as the Hobbits had once lived on the boarders of the forest and it remembered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Legolas spun and fired off an arrow, hitting the spider and sending it to the ground, dead. "To arms!" He called and the Company moved to defend themselves. Kili and Bilbo joined him in picking off all the spiders they could, leaving the ones on the ground for the others. Fili stayed at his brother's side to ensure no spiders could sneak up on him while Bofur moved to cover Bilbo. Legolas didn't need any help, awing the younger members of the company with how he was constantly on the move and still always hitting his target. Ori cried out in pain as a spider got through and then collapsed to the forest floor, his brothers quickly swarmed the spider and killing it before it could do anything else to Ori. The spiders finally gave up and left them along and Legolas quickly moved to Ori's side, looking him over to find the mark on the back of his neck.

"Is he…."

"He will be fine." The elf promised even as he reached into a pouch on his belt. He gently smeared the contents over the wound before covering it. "We must move on, they will return." He stood with Ori in his arms. "Come." He started off again and they all followed, even more wary now. Two hours later they stopped and Legolas put Ori down even as the dwarf began to stir, much to the relief of his brothers. They ate a quick meal and got some restless sleep before continuing on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They emerged from the darkness of the trees into the bright light of midday. They stood at the edge of the lake, the town visible across the water. "Without boats you will have to go on foot. Avoid the town if you can, the Master is not a man you wish to deal with unless absolutely necessary."

"You have my thanks Prince Legolas." Thorin told him and Legolas bowed slightly.

"Swift travels and may the Valar protect you all." They said their goodbyes, Bilbo and Kili the most unhappy to see their fellow archer leaving but eventually the elf slipped back into the forest.

"Come, we must reach the mountain in time." Thorin ordered and they moved out. In the forest and well away from any normal path they had felt safe from Azog and his hunters but out here on the plains they were exposed and they knew it, especially on foot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The King has been asking for you." Tauriel dropped onto the branch he was sitting on.

"Do you know why?"

"You have been gone longer than normal." She pointed out and he shrugged. "Legolas?"

"The dwarves are moving to retake Erebor." He finally answered and her eyes went wide.

"How?"

"A group of thirteen plus a hobbit have passed through the forest."

"You led them through."

"A strong Erebor can only be good for everyone nearby."

"The King will not agree."

"Do you plan to tell him? I don't. Not until it is done."

"Dwarves Legolas?" She scrunched her nose slightly in dislike and he chuckled.

"This group is not so bad. We came to an understanding. I fear for the hobbit with them though, his people are long unused to war though he is a good archer."

"High praise from you my friend." They both fell silent, sharp ears straining to catch the sound again and they did. Silently they stood and moved through the branches until they found their quarry on the old path, a large group of orcs aboard warts. Legolas frowned as he saw the one in the lead, it was pale yes, but it was not Azog. He nodded at Tauriel and she moved back before putting an Elven horn to her lips and sounding the call at a pitch only the elves could hear. Soon their entire patrol was in the trees and they opened fire on the hunting orcs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bilbo sat between the brothers in front of the fire, their larger forms helping to protect him from the biting wind. Their back were against an old log that Dwalin and Thorin were sitting on as they kept an eye out for trouble. It wasn't a big fire since they didn't want to attract attention but it was nice to have hot meals again. Animals were few but Kili had managed to down some birds that were now roasting, giving them some fresh meat for the first time since before Beorn's. They were only half way around the lake and still many days from the mountain but they were actually ahead of schedule so they weren't moving at top speed, wanting to conserve energy. Now that they were out of the forest the normal campsite activities had been taken up again, wood carving, smoking and tall tales took up the evening until those not on first watch bedded down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Legolas and Tauriel raced across the plains, their horses galloping at full speed at their urging, sensing their riders need. Sharp eyes scanned the grasslands for any sign of the Company. Legolas finally signalled and they altered their course until several figures leapt up, weapons ready. Legolas pulled his horse to a stop and leapt from his horse.

"Legolas!" Kili called and then his eyes went wide in alarm. "Oin!" He yelled for their healer even as he grabbed the horses bridle to tie it up. He then spotted the second rider and helped her as well. His yelling and the noise of the horses had done a good job of waking the others up and Oin bustled over to tend to the two elves.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, taking in the torn clothes, lack of arrows and blood on their clothes.

"We found your pursuers on the old Elven path and our patrol ambushed them. They are no longer led by Azog but by his son, Bolg." He didn't even wince as Oin worked on him. "Only two others of our patrol made it, they were sent back to the city to warn the King. They are gaining on you."

"What do we do?" Fili asked, knowing they couldn't pick up the pace by much.

"The only true cover is at the mountain. You are almost to what the people of Laketown call the Desolation. Once there, there is no cover at all until the ruins of Dale." Tauriel told them.

"Then we make for Dale." Thorin said, there were no other options. They quickly packed up the camp and got ready to move.

"Load the gear on my horse." Legolas said. "Even burdened she'll be able to keep up and you need to move faster."

"Mine as well." Tauriel offered. She accepted the water Kili offered her and took a drink before passing it to Legolas.

"How will you two get back?" Bilbo asked and she smiled at him.

"We won't, we will go with you to the mountain." Legolas answered. He stood up and took a deep breath, feeling the slight twinge from his side but it was already fading, a perk of his mixed heritage. They loaded up the horses and took off as fast as possible. Eventually Bilbo was lifted up onto Legolas' horse as even after so long on the road to toughen him up he still wasn't as fast over distance as the dwarves. They marched through the nights, always feeling hunted despite not seeing any sign of their pursuers. That ended when they reached the Desolation and the sound of howling wargs reached their ears.

"Aren't they worried about waking the dragon?" Bofur asked warily. "Or will it be on their side?"

"Dragons rarely take any side but their own." Legolas answered, not even out of breath much to the envy of the dwarves. Tauriel was only a little worse off than he was but she'd always known that of the two of them her Prince was the stronger. It was something that was and she never questioned it. "Smaug will likely kill them should he wake."

"Well at least he'll have a full belly." The toy maker grumbled.

The four archers kept their bows at the ready as they kept moving, praying they could reach the cover of the ruins in time.

"There!" Bilbo called, next to the elves his eyesight was the keenest and he spotted the movement to the side since the elves were watching behind them.

"RUN!" Thorin bellowed and they managed to find some last reserves of speed. Bilbo clung to the horse as Legolas urged her on. An arrow sailed towards them but fell short. Legolas returned the shot and they heard the death cry of a Warg. The ruins were in sight now and they kept running until they made it onto stone streets. They ignored several building before finding one that was actually in relatively good shape. They quickly barricaded themselves in and got ready to make a stand. The howls sounded nearby and then all feel silent except for the sounds of them breathing. Bilbo and Thorin looked to their blades but they weren't glowing, yet.

TBC…


End file.
